


Thinking About you

by SakuraBlossom22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Eveyone wants Nico, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortal AU </p><p>  Percy Jackson goes to a summer camp every year. As a senior councilor it's his job to make sure that all the kids are safe and happy at camp.</p><p>  Nico di Angelo is a troubled kid, his dad goes away for work and drops Nico off at a summer camp. While he's still trying to get over the death of his Mother and Sister. </p><p>  What will happen when Percy meets the one camper who isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting New Campers

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to dedicate this to my friend. I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to uncle Rick. the story line is mine though. Will have characters from PJO and HOO. This is my first PJO fanfiction so please don't hate me. I will do my best. Thank you. This was originally on wattpad, please check out my wattpad if you do not believe me. https://www.wattpad.com/user/SakuraBlossom22

**Percy's POV**

It was the beginning of summer. School was just getting out. In a few days this place will have a bazillion kids, though in reality it's about a hundred or so. Let me introduce myself, I am Percy Jackson, commonly known as seaweed brain by my friends and I are senior councilors.

Looking at Camp Half-Blood from Half-Blood hill was always breath taking. You see, the thing about our camp is that it is actually a strawberry farm. We also adopted the way of the Greeks as our camp director was from a very ancient Greek family.

Taking a deep breath I head towards the Big House. It really is just a big house painted blue with a wrap around porch. As I enter the big house I see all the other senior councilors. We all get here a week early so we can prepare the camp.

As soon as I walk in, I'm enveloped in a hug. I smile brightly as I rest my chin on the others head. Looking down I see a bundle of blonde princess curls pulled into a ponytail. I wrap my arms around her and pull away to look into her beautiful grey eyes. She leans up and gives me a soft kiss on the lips before turning to look at everyone.

"I would like to welcome everyone back. I know it took some of you a bit longer to get here but now that everyone is here we should talk about who is going to be doing what." She started.

Gods, I love her. I should probably explain. Her name is Annabeth Chase and she is the love of my life. We met at this very camp back when I was twelve. At first we always fought with each other but about 3 years ago we got stuck together in the equipment shed for like the entire day and she confessed to actually liking me. I was stunned when I found out but I quickly realized that I also liked her. She is extremely smart. Gosh I really do love my Wise Girl.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain against my head. I looked at Annabeth and saw that she was furious. I silently sent a prayer up at whatever force was up there hoping that my death wasn't going to come soon.

"Did you hear what I said Percy?"

"Uh... Something about activities?"

She puffed out her chest with hey hands on her hips and walked out. I sighed and looked over at the others who were trying not to laugh. Finally the tension broke as Leo Valdez broke into horrible laughter. Leo was this small, scrawny, Hispanic boy who loves to make things. He's actually really good with machines so he's kinda like the camps maintenance man even though he is a councilor.

His laughter died away as he looked at me with an apologetic look. "Sorry man, you should have seen your face! Anyways we're leaving you to deal with swimming and stuff, k bro. Super hot, team Leo is out. Thank you, thank you."

He started bowing at the last part as he walked out of the big house.

"Okay everyone, we have a big day tomorrow so please go get ready. If you need me I'll be in my cabin." I walked out while hearing everyone yell bye to me.

I headed to my cabin making sure that everything was set for when people started to show up. I looked over the list of kids that had been signed up. It looks like I would be getting 6 kids this time. That was one more then last year!

Looking at my watch I found out they it was almost time for the campfire. We have a campfire every night, even if it is only us councilors. I walked out of the cabin and headed towards the beach when I heard what sounded like screaming. I looked around until I found that it was coming from Half-Blood hill. I cursed softly and ran towards the hill.

Once I reached the hill I looked around. At the bottom of the hill next to the street was a person, or well someone in the shape of a person. I ran down the hill towards the figure. As I neared I saw what looked like a boy about 13 and a girl about 15. The girl was holding the boy in her arms and was crying.

I can't to a stop next to them and kneeled down. "Hey, are you okay? I heard screaming."

The girl looked at me, her eyes looked like a dull gold color. She shook her head. "My dad, he dropped us off here and told us to walk up the hill. Well as we were crossing the street a car came out of no where and...he...he pushed me out of the way...I didn't see h-him get hit but he won't w-wake up... Please help me...."

She was crying again, her face pressed into the boys head. I sighed and nodded. "Give him here, I'll carry him. Can you get the bags?"

She handed him over and nodded as she grabbed two suit cases. One was covered with different gems on it, working out something and the other was black, with different band names on it.

The boy was really light. I could feel his ribs and spine as I held him bridal style. He was extremely pale with messy black hair that came to the middle of his neck. After helping the girl up the hill, we walked down the other side. I walked toward the big house. The second floor was the infirmary as we liked to call it.

As we walked into the big house the activities director, Chiron, looked up from his desk. He looked at me and then at the boy in my arms and then at the girl next to me. He got up and ushered us up the stairs into the first room. I laid the boy down on the bed and checked him over quickly.

"Chiron, watch then I'm going to grab Will." As I stated to walk out I looked over at the girl and the boy.

"I know this is odd, but can I ask who you are?"

She looked up at me with those gold eyes "I'm Hazel Levesque, and this is my brother, Nico di Angelo."

 


	2. What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred over from wattpad.

**Nico's POV**

Dad had just dropped Hazel and I off at this camp that he wants us to go to. Dad told us that he went here when he was a teen himself. I grabbed mine and Hazel's bags and started across the street. Hazel was already halfway across the street when a car suddenly came around the bend.

I don't know why but as soon as I saw the car my body moved into action. The only thing on my mind is that I couldn't lose Hazel too. I dropped the bags and ran at her, I tackled her to the ground. The last thing I remember was her scream as my head hit the ground. Everything went black.

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~

Sighing loudly I turn over onto my side and feel a very sharp pain at the back of my head. My eyes opened and I sat up so fast that I let out a soft whimper. My eyes started to adjust against the bright light of the mid morning sun.

"Oh! You're finally awake."

I turned and looked at the voice only to find a the most beautiful green eyes. They were like a reflection of the ocean on a clear day. His hair was as dark as a ravens feather. He had a straight nose and his smile was blinding. I blinked my eyes a few times while looking at him because of his smile.

"Uh..." I replied in a daze. I felt my cheeks heat up at the stupidity of what I just said.

"Welcome to camp Half-Blood. My name is Percy and I'll be your camp councilor!"   
Wow, he was super happy and energetic. I could already see the problem here.

"Nico. Where's my sister?"

"She's in cabin 3 with the other campers. You'll be able to join her once you are well enough to leave this room you'll be in the same cabin as her. Nico, do you remember anything from last night?"

Laying down, I closed my eyes and nodding slightly. "It had just turned night, the sun had just set. I was holding our bags when this car came. It was going really fast...all I knew was that I had to save her...after that everything is black..."

I open eyes and look at him. His brow is knitted together and I swear that you can see the gears turning in his head.  He nods a few times before looking at me with his blinding smile.

"Well Nico, the important thing is that you're safe, and so is your sister. I'll bring Will in here so he can check you"

I watched as he got up from the chair. His arms looked really nice. I wouldn't mind being held by then. My face heated up again as he walked out of the room. I heard muffled voices outside the door. I closed my eyes, cutting off my vision while I tried to hear them.

One voice sounded really soothing. I felt my eyes getting heavy as sleep took me over again.

~~~~~~~time skip :)~~~~~~~~~

I felt soft hands on me this time. Soft and warm, like my mama's. I sighed happily as I reached up towards the hands. I held then for a moment before it came to me, these have were too big to be mama's.

I forced my eyes open and blinked at few times as I looked at the person bending over me. He was really tan with blonde hair. He had these really pretty blue eyes, I could tell that his eyes were a baby blue that faded into a darker blue.

He smiled at me and the way he smiled reminded me of a surfer, or maybe just those people in California who look really good. His smile was soft, almost lovingly. He reminded me of one of those doctors who was really nice and worked in a hospital.

"Good evening, sunshine, how are you feeling?"

I blushed brightly as his melodic voice filled the room.

"I'm cold..."

I told him honestly. The next thing I knew he had his arms around me, holding me in a hug.

"Well, you're a little pale, and you're kinda small, so of course you're cold. You wait here darlin' I'll go get you another blanket. Think you feel good enough to eat something or would you rather have soup?"

He finished saying add he pulled away from me. My blush darkened immensely as I nodded my head.

"Well, I'll go an' get you a blanket, we'll bundle you up and I'll have Percy bring you some food."

He headed towards the door and turned to smile at me once more. "Oh sunshine, I'm Will Solace, and it'll be my pleasure to take care of you."

He winked before exiting the door. I laid back down and shook my head. Did I just get taken to a camp for extremely attractive guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. The chapter is 813 words long! Yay. But anyways a bit of an authors note, Will is definitely out of the closet, now in this story I'm making him bisexual as we all know that many children of Apollo seem to be okay with most everything (unless you're Octavian, then you're just an ass) Anyways thank you for reading. I will be switching between Percy and Nico for perspective.   
> PS: I promise this will be a Percico story but no one said that I couldn't have Nico be with someone when Percy is discovering his feelings yeah.
> 
> PSS: Nico is about 15-16 and Percy just turned 18. Will is also 18.
> 
> End of chapter word count 933


	3. What, no smile for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is upset that Nico won't smile for him but he will smile for Will, It really isn't fair.

**Percy's POV**

A few days have passed since the incident with Hazel and Nico. Nico was finally able to come to the cabin but Will told me not to push him to hard. I had nodded at him and rushed Nico into cabin 3. Him along with Hazel made up two of the 6 people I had.

There was a girl named Leah who was a very beautiful dark skinned girl. She was about 15. The next one was a boy named Octo. Though his real name is Tyler. He insisted that we call him Octo. He was a tall 16 year old with a bush of curly brown hair on his head.

The next was a girl named Kitty and much like Octo, kitty was a nickname. Her real name was Kathleen, but she didn't like it. She was also 16. Last was a boy named Dev, and yep, it was short for Devin. He was 15. He was a mix between an Asian and a Hispanic, but I didn't know which type for either of them, maybe Annabeth would know.

The cabin was divided into 4 parts. One part for boys, one for girls, one for me, and one to hold their stuff. I had set Nico's stuff on the bed closest to my room. I just wanted to make sure he could get to me if he needed anything.

After walking him into the cabin, I showed him around. I showed him where everything was and I told him what our daily schedule was. He seemed to grasp what I said but it was hard to tell. He was quiet, always looking around, like he was examining everything. Maybe I should introduce him to Annabeth soon, they might get along if he was anything like her when it came to being smart.

He pulled away from me and walked to his bunk. He was on the bottom bunk and the other boy, Dev, had taken the top.

"Do you understand everthing?"

He nodded before grabbing his stuff and heading toward the area where we keep out things such as clothes and things. I followed after  him to make sure he knew what to do. I saw him putting away his clothes. Turns out the boy really likes black.

I turned to walk away as Hazel ran past. She ran at Nico and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and smiled at her. It was the first time that I had ever seen him smile. Though it has only been a few days, I feel as if his smile could make even the darkest day slightly brighter.

I walked out of the cabin and bumped into Will. He smiled his 100 watt smile at me. I smiled back and started to walk away until he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, how's Nico, is he getting on okay?"

I looked at him and nodded. "You want to come in and see for yourself?"

He nodded at me enthusiastically. I led him into the cabin and found Nico on his bunk.

"Nico, Will is here to see you."

He looked up at us and ran to Will. A big smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Will smiled back and rubbed Nico's arms as if trying to warm him.

"Hey sunshine, you feelin' better now that you're out of that stuffy old infirmary room?"

Nico let out a soft laugh and nodded. "It was no fun in there, but I had you to talk to. You seem to know a lot about random medical stuff."

Will chuckled at that. "Well, I want to be a doctor later on. So I have to learn everything that I can."

Nico looked at him on awe. I suddenly got this feeling in me, like I really wanted to punch Will in the face and then wrap my arms around Nico. It annoyed my that he could get him to laugh and smile but he would ignore me completely, unless I was telling him something about the camp.

I sighed loudly before shaking my head. "If you want to talk take it outside, Solace I'm taking to you. Out, now."

I shooed him off and Nico followed. I frowned slightly before walking out to meet Annabeth at the beach.

~~~~~~~~le time skip~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the beach with Annabeth curled up against me. I sighed in frustration and felt her shift ever so slightly. Turning my head, I could see that she was looking at me, her grey eyes darkened with worry.

"You okay, Perce?"

"I...yeah I guess. I just, I feel like he hates me Annie. I was there, visiting him just as much as Will was but it's like he's glued to him. He won't even give me the time of day."

"Have you tried sitting him down and talking to him? You might have visited him everyday he was there but did you actually talk to him?"

"I tried, the only thing I got out of him was an age. I think he said that he had turned 16 at the beginning of the year. So you think that I just need to talk to him, and see if we have anything in common?"

She nodded and smiled at me. "See, you're more than just a kelp head!"

I laughed softly at that and leaned in. I pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lip. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. We soon broke away for air and just laid in the beach with each other for company.

 


	4. Never forgetting you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a traumatic flash back to the day that his life went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must warn you, this chapter is very triggering and if you can not handle the triggers then just skip over the Italic part. That will be the flashback.  
> Warning: Contains Sexual Assault, Death of a Character, being held against ones will, Non-consent sexual acts, All around the bad stuff that is bad. .v.   
> Please note that I do not condone violence or sexual assault, I have been the victim in said acts and it is not fun, I strictly wrote this for character background/development. Please do not hate me or kill me, I really enjoy hurting Nico...  
> Anyways please enjoy the story.

**Nico's POV**

It's been a week and one day since I hit my head on the road. I have been out of the infirmary for 5 days now and I'm seriously starting to think that this camp is trying to make me fall for every guy I meet.

First there is Percy. He's super hot. His black hair and green eyes. When I look at him I get lost in those eyes.

Next is Will, I swear that he is my opposite. Where I'm dark and mental, he's bright and sane. His blonde hair is soft and his blue eyes light up when he looks at me.

Next is Leo. I'll admit, he's cute for someone my age. A bit on the short side but that just means that neither of us have to do much work for kisses.

There seems to be a few more male councilors that I haven't met yet. From what I heard one is named Jason. I guess he's been busy.

I met a few of the female councilors too. I actually really like Piper. She's nice and down to earth. Her eyes are hypnotic.

Next is Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. Even though I'm not into girls I can see why he likes her. She's smart and seems like a good leader, always in control.

Clarisse was a pain the first day. She was bossy and I honestly just think that she likes to hurt everyone.

Anyways, back to what we were talking about. It's been a week and one day since I got here. I got here last Thursday and it is now Friday, of the next week.

Camp has been relatively fun. They have a beach for swimming and doing other water sports. They have what looks like an arena. They put on mock gladiator fights and then teaches us how to use weapons and self defense.

While learning how to defend myself I can't seem to get her out of my head. By her I mean my older sister. No, I'm not talking about Hazel, I'm talking about Bianca di Angelo, my real full blooded sister.

**~~~~~flash back~~~~~**

_See, what happened was that we were walking home from school. She was a freshman in highschool and I just hit middle school. I was in 7th grade. Well she came to get me. On our way home this drunk guy came our from this ally. He stopped in front of us and even though I don't drink, I know the smell anywhere._

_He smiles at us but seemed to only be looking at Bianca._

_"Won't you help an old man?"_

_He smiles and showed rotting teeth, it was nasty, he smelt of rotting trash and beer. I started to stumble towards us. Bianca pushed me behind her and slowly started to walk around him. I honestly think that he just didn't like that._

**_~~graphic stuff, may trigger some people, warning~~_ **

_He made a grab for her while she pushed me past him. I made it past but he grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her into the ally._

_"Run Nico, leave me!"_

_She yelled at me but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't lose her too. I ran after the guy and jumped on his back. It seemed that he also didn't like that because the next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall. I lost my grip as my head hit the wall._

_I fell to the ground and heard a crunching sound. I looked up at Bianca, she was being held down by the man, her shirt was ripped and he was messing with something in front of him. I remember the look on her face. She was being brave for me though her eyes were frantic, like she was trying to figure out how to get away._

_She looked at, her gaze was serious. "Remember what I showed you, be brave Nico, you're all dad has now!"_

_With that I nodded my head and slowed my breathing. I watched as she kneed him in his no no area. I looked away then but I still heard her screaming. I don't know how long it was but suddenly everything went quiet._

_I held my breath as he walked up to my body. He kicked me twice as I bit my lip to hold in the scream. He seemed satisfied with the fact that I was dead and walked away. I opened my eyes just as he turned the corner._

_Once he was gone I took in a deep breath. Once my breathing was normal, I got up and ran to my sister. There was so much blood...she was all sticky, it was gross._

**_~~done prepare for the feels...~~_ **

_"Bi...Bianca...stay with me. Please!"_

_I pulled her into my lap and held her close, her eyes were glazed over, they looked like they were made of glass. I cried then, I knew she was dead._

_"Bianca!! Come back, please...sissy don't leave me...oh god, please...I already lost mama, please come back. Just hold on...I'll help you..."_

_I was sobbing at this point. She was so heavy, but she was also light. It was creepy. After what felt like hours, someone finally walked into the ally._

_Night had enclosed us in shadows. A older woman walked up to me._

_"Sweety, are you okay? What_ _see-oh_ _good lord, son, let me call the cops. Everything will be al-"_

_"Don't say that!!! She's already dead!!!! She's dead... I want mama and Bianca...mama!"_

_I cried more. I must have passed out because the next thing I knew was that I was in the hospital. I heard a machine that was tracking my heart rate and breathing. It was beeping occasionally. I turned over and saw my dad there. He looked so sad. It looks like he had aged 10 years from when I saw him last, which was I think this morning._

_I must have made a noise because he turned and looked at me. His face lit up when he saw that I was awake._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Like shit...dad...I couldn't save her. I was right there! I should have saved her...oh god...I'm a murderer..."_

_Once again I was sobbing. He sat on the edge of my bed and held me on his lap. I cried into his chest as he strokes my hair._

_"Shh, shh. Nico, you couldn't have done anything. You survived so you could get pay back. We will find the guy that did it, okay? I promise. Her death won't be in vain. Rest my son, everything will be better tomorrow."_

_He laid me back on the bed and held my hand till I felt the shadows take me. Sleep that night was dreamless. The only thing I can remember from it where voices, telling me that I'm horrible. That i should have died. I should have protected her. I'm a murderer..._

**_~~~~~end flashback~~~~~_ **

I must have had a break down while in the arena because I remember hitting the ground as the memories took over. The last thing I see before I plunge into the shadows was Percy running towards me. His arms around me and his voice muffled.

The only thing that I could think was that the guy was still out there, we haven't found him yet...

Sometimes I feel like he's watching me, waiting for the right time.

I hope he's dead...if not then I will kill him, if I find him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I feel like we need to talk about some things...I am so sorry for writing what I did, but this just came to me...please don't kill me! *hides away from everyone*
> 
> If it counts I cried while writing this...like it was horrible how much I was crying. I couldn't see my screen...
> 
> Anyways, triggers, I'll put warnings at the beginning. Also top a/n was done after I wrote the story. Anyways, who should Nico meet next and what should happen when he meets Jason...should sparks fly *wink, wink* *nudge nudge*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry again.


	5. Operation: Talk to him

**Percy's POV**

I just can't seem to grasp what's going on. Everytime I've met this boy he has fainted and taken to the infirmary. It baffles me, what goes through his mind.

It's been about two weeks since he got here and he's already had two trips to the infirmary. Anyways, I was going to put my plan into action tonight. I had decided that instead of going to the pavilion for dinner, my cabin would have a picnic instead. It seemed like a smart idea.

I grabbed food from the kitchen as the campers grabbed blankets. We walked down to the beach and found a nice shaded area. Setting down the blankets and food I turned around and smiled at my cabin.

"Since it's bad to eat and then swim, I was thinking that we could swim first and then eat. How does that sound?"

Everyone cheered, except for Nico. He was looking at the water with a grim expression. I noticed that Hazel whispered something to him and rubbed his back before taking of her clothes and running with the other campers to the lake.

By now all the campers knew that they had to wear swimming suits under their clothes, especially when their cannon counselor was such a water fan!

I watched as everyone but Nico ran into the water. They started to play and splash. I saw Nico sit down on the blanket which caused me to sit next to him.

"Not going to go swim?"

He shook his head as he played with the edge of the blanket.

"Why aren't you going in? Aren't you like the swimming master?"

I laughed softly at that and smiled at him. He turned away from me and I could have sworn that his cheeks were a shade of pink.

"Why yes I am, but I can't go in till everyone else is in."

"So...you're sitting next to me because I'm not in the water?"

"Basically. Hey Nico, if it's okay with you and if I'm not over stepping my place, why aren't you out there with the other kids?"

He froze after I had asked the question. I was honestly really mad at myself. I just asked the stupidest question every and made him hate me.

"Listen Nico, you don't ha-"

"Ican'tswim."

He said quietly cutting me off. My face must have been weird because he glanced at me then looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Jackson. I can't swim. Everytime I tried to learn I almost died... Even at the pool, there was always a current that grabbed me and pulled me under. Sometimes it wouldn't let go..."

I looked at him and saw that he had tears gathering in his eyes. His eyes were wide, probably trying to stop the tears before they fell.

I reached over and rubbed his back soothingly. I heard a gasp from him and then felt him shiver. I smiled softly as I continued to confirm him.

"I know you're scared but would you like for the Prince of the Sea to teach you? I am more then willing to help. I'm sure that with me you'll learn in no time."

I heard a soft sound that sounded like a laugh. He turned and looked at me, his deep brown eyes looking into my soul as a small smile player on his lips.

"I uh...as long as you're sure that I won't die. I guess I wouldn't mind trying a swimming lesson... But only one. We'll see if I survive."

I felt my mouth change into a big smile. I stood up and took my shirt off. I always seem to wear swim trunks and a shirt when I walk around camp. I turned and looked at him, holding out my hand.

"Come on. Let me teach you the basics first."

He was blushing. Blushing a bright red as he let out a sigh and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up and as soon as he was up, his pants can't of to show black swim trunks.

"Uh...so, the uh...lesson, right."

He stated awkwardly and looked away from me. I noticed that he had freckles all over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. I smiled at that and pulled him towards the water.

**~~~~~time skip~~~~~**

Eventually everyone got out of the water except Nico and I. We continued to splash and play around after he had got the basics. We stayed in they water till curfew and even after we got out, we walked towards the cabin hand in hand, and I couldn't care less about who saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I think I found a name to call my followers, how about Petals? Because of my name and things?
> 
> Anyways I had a hard time writing this because I didn't know where to go with it but I figured out a thing after writing it out on a whim! Let me clear up some things. Percy and Nico are not together, in fact, Percy is just happy that Nico is actually taking to him.
> 
> Anyways I'll try and update this every Tuesday. Love you all, please vote and comment, doing that really helps me to continue to write.


	6. Superman?

**Nico's POV**

If someone had told me that this camp had Superman, I would have been on my first flight here. Having an actual superhero here, or well one that looks like him was amazing. Not to mention he was super hot.

I swear that this camp is just making me even more of a homosexual than I already was. My first time meeting him went like this...

_We were in the arena training like always when this tall, blonde with blue eyes and a scar over the corner of his lip, walked in. He went right up to Percy and they started to talk. I couldn't hear them but I think it was a heated discussion._

_I saw Percy sigh before turning and looking at us._

_"Class, this is Jason Grace, head counselor of cabin 1. Everyone welcome him and his cabin. They will be joining us from now on when we come here."_

_I watched as kids walked into the arena. Some looked nice, others looked mean._ _I looked away from them and turned back to Hazel. We started to go against each other again, sparring. Percy came over to us and called a time out._

_We looked up at him and I saw Mr. Superman himself standing next to Percy._

_"Jason, this is Hazel_ _Levesque_ _and this is her brother, Nico di Angelo."_

_He pointed to us in turn. Hazel smiled at him and waved happily while I just looked at him. He smiled at Hazel and waved before looking at me, his smile fell a little._

_"What, no smile for me? I'm a little upset, Angel."_

_He smiled brightly at that and all I could do was glare at him._

_"Don't call me that, Grace, or you'll regret it."_

_I stalked off after that and headed back towards my cabin. What I could only assume was a few minutes later, Percy walked in with the rest of the cabin. He looked at me and smiled before using his head to point towards the door._

_He walked out and I followed him. We walked until we were at the beach. He say down under the shade of some trees and I sat next to him. He grabbed my hand and held it loosely._

_"Why did you run away from training after taking to Jason?"_

_I took a deep, steady breath before I answered._

_"He called me "Angel" and I don't like it. "_

_"Why?"_

_I sighed loudly and looked down at the cool sand._

_"Do I have to tell you?"_

_"Not unless you want to."_

_I took another breath and looked up at him. His green eyes were looking at me. I could feel him looking into me, into my soul._

_"My older sister, not Hazel, Bianca di Angelo, she used to call me " her little angel" when we were younger. I only ever let her call me that."_

_"Don't you mean "she calls me" not "she used to call me?""_

_I shook my head and looked down again._

_"She's dead. She died when I was twelve. That was four years ago."_

_I heard him gasp and suddenly his arms were around me. He was warm and solid. I instantly grabbed his shirt and buried my head in his chest. He smelt so good. He smelled like the sea. Like a warm summer breeze that smelled like sea salt. I could get lost in his scent._

_"It's okay Nico. I'm sorry for making you talk about something so painful, but think of this. Now you can have more family. An extended family and I'll be a part of it."_

_I smiled at his words. They felt real and genuine. I felt safe being held by him. I could live happily if I had his arms around me._

_I sighed happily and felt myself slipping into sleep._

That brings us to now. I guess that I fell asleep on Percy because I remember being carried and placed on my bunk.

The sun was shining so I knew that I must have slept through the entire night. I was really hungry, which doesn't happen often. I got up and changed clothes. I was still dressed in my normal outfit.

A black shirt off some kind, black skinny jeans. Black converse high tops and my aviator jacket. All-in-all I was in mostly black-on-black attire and I loved every minute of it.

I walked to the pavilion and saw that everyone else was already eating. I sat at my table and saw Hazel and Percy both smiling at me. I smiled back as I started to eat. I ate everything on my plate.

Hazel say next to me after we had finished eating. A big smile on her face.

"You actually ate today. I'm really proud Nico. Also did you see how cute Jason was. He was like a real Superman. I sure would love for him to come and and save me some day."

She used her hand to fan herself like how the woman did back in the 30's. I let out a soft laugh and hugged her. I whispered into her ear.

"I have my eyes on a different hero. Superman isn't my type."

I pulled away and saw her face turn a shade of red that I didn't think was humanly possible. I laughed at her face before getting up and heading to the arena.

I didn't notice that someone was already there. I didn't notice that someone was watching me from the shadows. I didn't know that today was going to be a horrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Kya here with another chapter.
> 
> What do you think it's going to happen later?
> 
> Who could be at the arena?
> 
> Who could be following my baby?
> 
> Continue reading to find out. Next chapter will be next Tuesday.
> 
> These chapters were posted on Tuesdays on my wattpad account and I will try to continue with it here.


	7. Not so horrible day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nico's encounter with Jason he seems to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. Percy goes to get Will after he gets worried about the little bundle of darkness. Whatever happens in the cabin stays in the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There will be some smut in this chapter, you have been warned

**Nico's POV**

As I entered the arena, I see one Mr. Jason Grace in all his glory. From what I can tell, he's practicing with a dummy, he's also shirtless. Let me just tell you, if you have never seen a hot guy with his shirt off and sweat running down his abs then you are really missing out.

I stand there and stare longer then I should have because he turns around. As soon as his eyes land on me he smiles. It was one of those smiles that can make anyone's heart skip a beat. I blink a few times before turning around and walking away.

Before I get very far, I feel a hand around my wrist. It's not holding my wrist tightly but the fact that someone grabbed me makes me stop.

"You know, I really don't like being touched. If you wanted my attention you should have said my name." I snatch my arm away from the person and turn around to look at them.

Standing before me is the one person that I didn't want to talk to, Jason.

"Can I help you with something, Grace?"

He looks at me and smirks. I literally have to tilt my head up to look at him. Me being only 5'4, the same height as Hazel, causes me pain often enough. I'm always having to look up at people and Jason Grace was not an exception. With him coming in at something over 6'.

Percy was the same. Not as tall as Jason but close, and Will comes in at 5'10, I asked him one day.

The smile Jason has now looks almost playful as he leans down and brings his mouth to my ear.

"If you want me Angel, just say something. I'll gladly be yours."

I felt his lips on my ear. His warm breath tickled. Suddenly my ear lobe was wet and I could feel teeth. This was a new sensation and I was loving it. A moan escaped my lips before I was able to pull away. My face heating up to the color of a strawberry.

"What do you think you're doing, Grace. Your can't just do that to me and who said I wanted you?" My breathing was coming in short pants.

He looked at me with a smirk before wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt frozen. My body wouldn't move. His face slowly creeping towards mine. I couldn't take it, this was to much. Going from no one wanting me to someone wanting me, even if it was only for sex, is just to much for my little heart.

I pull away from him, my hands going to his chest and pushing him away. He looks at me stunned.

"I'm sorry... I-i have to go..." I run away from him back towards my cabin.

I enter my cabin glad that no one was back yet. Taking of my shoes, I lay down on my bed. I pull my covers over me and close my eyes. I can still see his body. Those abs and his arms. He's covered in sweat and my mind starts to turn the image.

His body against mine, his arms around me. Those big hands holding mine down above my head. His body against mine, our chest rubbing together before his kissable lips with that scar start to kiss down my chest.

I let out a soft moan and whimper when I feel hand on me. Suddenly, something is shaking me. It takes me a minute for my brain to register that it wasn't in my dream. My eyes flew open and I sat up so fast that my head hit something hard and we both said ow.

Wait...we both said ow. I press my hand to my eyes and rub them before opening them again. Come to find out, I headbutted a someone, not a something. That someone was Percy. My face heats up again at being so close to him. He looks at me with those green eyes and I can't help but smile.

"You okay Nico?"

"Huh? Oh uh...yeah, why?"

He looked at me before placing this hands on my shoulders and his forehead against mine.

"You're a little warm. I want you to stay here for the day. I'll go grab Will and he can take your temperature. It's that okay?"

I can't trust my voice so I only nod. Before he pulls away I grab his shirt and hold it tightly. He looks at me with worry and I look down. My eyes focusing on his lips. They were slightly parted. I saw his tongue slide across his lip and my tongue did the same.

"T...thanks..."

It comes out as a whisper and I'm not sure if he heard it or not but I feel him nod and pull away. I let his shirt go and lay back down. My head going straight to my pillow so I can bury my face.

'Gods Nico, be a needy little brat. Go ahead and tell the boy that barely knows you that you want him to fuck your brains out'

I groan loudly into my pillow as a dreamless sleep takes over. The next thing I know, my bed dips down. I turn my head to see who is bothering me, only to find Will Solace. The sunshine boy.

"Hey sunshine, Perce told me that you weren't feeling good. I'm here to take your temperature." He smiles at me.

I look at him again and throw myself on him. I position myself so I'm on his lap, my legs on either side of him and my arms around his neck. I press my head into his chest. His arms go around my waist automatically.

He pulls me close to him.

"What's wrong, sunshine?" His voice is filled with worry.

I sigh softly and pull back enough to look at him. "Will, we've known each other for a little over three weeks, right?"

He nods and his eyes go wide. It's like he's scared of what's coming next. I giggle softly at him and his expression turns to one of confusion.

"Will, I really like you. Okay. We both know that we like the same sex so let's just do this the easy way. Will, I want you, please... I...I need you..."

**~*~*~*~*~smut ahead~*~*~*~*~**

I move forward and bring my lips to his. I'll be honest, I don't know what in doing so I just press my lips to his. I can feel that he's stiff but after a few seconds he relaxes and his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer.

I feel him open his lips and his tongue slips out before running across my lower lip. The sensation is new to me and it make me moan. As soon as my lips part, I feel his tongue slide into my mouth. It pokes and prods at my tongue trying to coax me into using it.

I pull away from him slightly and take a deep breath. Our lips break apart and he looks at me with bright blue eyes. They seem to shine when he looks at me.

"Why didn't you say something earlier? Gods Nico, I would love to have you as mine."

He pulls my into another kiss and this time I let my tongue meet his. I tentatively pressed mine against his and we started a game of war. I was uncertain about this but Gods did I really enjoy this.

Whatever he was doing was sending shivers of pleasure down my back and to my member. I pulled away again for another breath and he took that time to place kisses down my jawline and towards my neck.

He kissed down my neck and when he kissed the crook of my neck, where my neck and shoulder meet, I let out the loudest moan ever. I toss my head back and to the side so he can kiss there again. My hips start to grind down, looking for some type of friction for my aching member.

I hear a groan from the man under me as my hips grind down. He bites at my neck and causes my back to arch, making me press my chest against his as my member presses against his own.

He breaks away from my neck and kisses me softly. I whimper into the kiss before I move my hands away from his neck and to his shirt. I grip the end and pull it over his head.

Now don't get me wrong, he may not be as muscular as Jason or as lean as Percy but he definitely has something going on. His arms were nice. They had muscles but they weren't as defined as Jason's. More like Percy's arms. He also didn't have like a six pack like Jason or Percy but he definitely had definition there. And he did have abs just not as many.

He repeats the same action and tossed my shirt to the side. He goes back down to my neck and kisses it. He starts to kiss down my neck to my chest, his mouth soon finding one of my nipple.

I feel his tongue run over it before his lips cover it. He takes my nipple between his teeth softly and pulls on it, his hand going and doing the same to the other nipple. A moan slipped past my lips as my back arched. I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to push him away.

"Ahh...Will, I-i...stop it. I can't hold on much longer..."

He stopped when he heard my voice. I must have sounded like a child but be laid me on the bed and got on top of me. He kissed me once before kissing down my chest.

"Let me know if I'm going to far... I don't want to force you into anything." He stated softly as he continued to kiss down my cheat to my hips.

He slowly undid my pants and pulled them down around my knees bringing my boxers with them. He looked up at me before he lowered his head to my hard member.

Now I'm not the biggest out there but I wouldn't say I was small exactly. Six and a half inches, that's what is was. Six and a half inches. My face felt warm, or well like I had placed my face in a bowl of lava. My face must have been so bright.

He did something I wasn't ready for, he licked the tip. He didn't touch it with anything but his tongue and oh Gods, I was in heaven. He took the tip between his lips and circled my tip before taking more into his mouth.

I let out a silent scream as I felt his throat. He had my entire member in his mouth. He quickly moved his head up and down on my member before I felt him place his hands on my legs. He pulled my jeans and boxers off in one swift movement before moving himself slightly.

I had subconsciously closed my eyes sometime during him licking my tip and taking me into his mouth, that I didn't realize that he was now naked. I was finally able to open my eyes again as he pulled himself off me aching member. I looked at him and he was stoking himself while between my legs.

"Stroke yourself. I want to see how you do it." He ordered.

A shiver went down my body as his voice dropped an octave from his usual voice. I complied and leaned forward, one of my arms propping me up as my other moved in front and down towards my waiting member.

I looked at his and blushed brightly. He was bigger than me and I let out a soft moan just imagining what it would feel like. He chuckled softly as my hand moved faster over myself. He leaned forward and moved my hand away as he pressed his own hardness against mine.

I let out a whimper at the feel of him against me. This was really hot. Who knew that I would get turned on by this blond god trusting his hard cock against mine. His have was wrapped around our members as he stroked us together. I moved my hand down to them and wrapped my hand around then, our have touching and covering then in heat.

I let out a loud moan. My moans and his grunting filled the cabin as we got close. I could feel the heat in the pit of my stomach growing bigger with each thrust. I knew this feeling, it would leave me feeling high and happy. The world will blur before I fall into sleep afterwards.

I let go of our members and wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him passionately as my body begins to shake with uncontrollable pleasure. This was it, the end. I would explode into a million pieces once the pleasure exploded out of me.

"Wi...Will. Oh Gods. I'm cl-close...so close...WILL!" I screamed his name as the pressure exploded out of me.

His hand tightened around be and all I could do was whimper weakly. I felt his muscles tighten and suddenly I was on the bed with the tip of his cock against my lips. I opened them instinctively and felt his tip enter. Soon I felt a liquid shooting out of the tip and nearly choked on it. I swallowed the best that I could but sadly a lot of it still can't out of my mouth.

After the first shot it fit better. Two more smaller shots followed and I greedily swallowed then down. I was expecting him to be bitter and salty much like my own but in reality he was sweet. He must eat a lot of fruit.

I sucked on the tip for a second and heard him groan before popping off his cock with a pop. I licked my lips before pushing him if me and climbing onto him.

"Come on Nico, haven't you had enough? I don't want to force but keep it up and I won't be able to hold back."

He stated with a shaky breath. I smirked at him and then leaned down, my interest was on his stomach. My tongue slid across his abs licking up my own mess and a moan escaped my lips.

After he was clean I got off him and laid next him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Next time warn a man before you want to clean up your own cum. That was extremely hot and almost made me want to have my way with you."

I laughed at his words and cuddled into him. I promptly fell asleep but little did I know, that during the whole thing with Will, there was someone who had also reached their limit and wanted for me to do desperately call out their name instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kya here with this chapter that everyone had been waiting for! Sorry it took so long, I was actually having trouble with the smut! Gasp, I know, that's unusual for me. Anyways enjoy some Solangelo goodness. I promise that by the end Nico and Percy will be a thing, just give it time.
> 
> So who do you think it was watching? Send me a message and the first to guess will get a mention and a follow! Anyways I hope your ask enjoyed.
> 
> Xoxo Kya
> 
> PS: I go back and write the author notes after I write the chapters lol  
> PSS: sorry for the bad smut, I am way out of practice from when I used to write it all the time. .v. 
> 
> Word count: 2524/2644
> 
> EDIT: Right so this chapter has been out for a while, I honestly thought that I had posted it over here but I guess it was only on wattpad, whoops. Well good news, I'm going to continue to write this and the other one, plus a lot of other ones, I actually plan to do a Miraculous Ladybug one. ouo Adrien and Marinette are just, gah, I can't handle it. Anyways, please enjoy and I hope to have the other chapter up soon!


End file.
